


Out of the Closet

by ChibiBreeby



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Confusion among dorks, M/M, Not actually shown but implied, bad grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiBreeby/pseuds/ChibiBreeby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishimaru asks Mondo to help him out of the closet.</p>
<p>It's meant to be in a messanger style, so bad grammar will be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Closet

Kiyotaka: Bro! Do you have a moment?

Mondo: hey bro wuts up

Kiyotaka: I need your assistance with something.

Mondo: yea, wuts wrong?

Kiyotaka: I need help to get out of the closet.

Kiyotaka: Bro?

Kiyotaka: If it is too much to ask bro I will ask someone else. I apologize for bothering you!

Mondo: WAIT WAIT

Mondo: i wasnt spectin that.

Mondo: i didnt think youd be

Mondo: uhh

Kiyotaka: Neither did I. But I have been stuck in here for too long and no one else can help me.

Mondo: wow bro. you really mean it?

Mondo: ALRIGHT. IM GONNA HELP YOU

Kiyotaka: Great! I'm glad I can rely on you!

Mondo: WELL COME OUT OF THE CLOSET TOGETHER. FUCK IT

Kiyotaka: Bro?

Mondo: I WONT LET YOU SUFFER ALONE BRO

Kiyotaka: Wait...you mean you are also stuck in the closet?

Mondo: Yea bro. i woulda told ya sooner but i didnt want you to think of me different or sum shit

Kiyotaka: I WOULD NEVER THINK OF YOU ANY DIFFERENT MONDO! YOU ARE MY BEST BRO!

Kiyotaka: However, this doesn't help our current situation!

Mondo: huh??

Kiyotaka: I didn't realize that those bullies had gotten to you as well!

Kiyotaka: Perhaps we can get Fujisaki-san to come and get us out?

Mondo: wait wat

Mondo: bro...when you say your "in the closet"

Mondo: i mean

Mondo: wat are you talkin bout?

Kiyotaka: I am trapped inside the broom closet next to the music room. Someone pushed me inside while I was helping Enoshima-chan.

Mondo: SHIT YOU MEAN YOUR ACTUALL IN A CLOSET?

Mondo: FUCK HANG ON I'LL GET YOU OUT

Kiyotaka: But I thought you said you were also in a closet? Did you get out somehow?

Mondo: NEVERMIND THAT. IT WASNT

Mondo: JUST HANG ON IM COMIN NOW

Kiyotaka: Oh okay! Thank you bro!

**Author's Note:**

> I actually tried with this one, even if it is silly. Has this joke been done yet or no? Cause I thought I should take a crack at it.  
> Was inspired by "danganronpafacebook" group on tumblr. They're amazing so go check them out! :)
> 
> Tell me what you guys think please, since I am still not used to writing either of these guys and I'm not sure if they're properly in character.


End file.
